Cookies
by jbskyyy
Summary: Jane & Maura are hiding from Angela in Maura's pantry. They only have 2 towels and 2 boxes of Girl Scout Cookies in there with them.


Cookies

Maura had talked Jane into doing yoga with her . Although throughout she was grumbling complaining about doing the yoga . Jane got fed up doing yoga, she was done.

Jane jumps up looks at Maura "Enough ... I'm done I'm going to take a shower now Maura."

Maura smiles thinking Jane had lasted longer than she expected her to. "Okay Jane, I'll take one too."

Jane took a double take look at Maura . "Ah.. oh you want me to go in the guest room shower while you take one in your shower."

Maura grins "Yes Jane of course."

Jane laughs uncomfortably for thinking what had crossed her mind. She saw Maura looking at her strangely and felt the need to explain herself to her.

Jane looked shyly down on the floor "I just well it sounded for a second like you wanted you and me to take a shower together."

Jane looks up and laughs awkwardly . She saw Maura tilting her head to one side like she was thinking or picturing them taking a shower together.

Jane laughs and points to the guest room "I'm just going to go ahead and take a shower."

Jane quickly leaves the yoga room. Maura watches Jane walk out of the room . She pictures herself following Jane into the shower with her.

As she is out of sight Maura grunts out, "Unf, oh Jane if only."

Maura goes to her bathroom undresses to take a shower. She thinks she is in dire need to cool off after watching Jane in all those different yoga positions. The grunting by Jane almost made her jump her in the last downward dog position. Maura was so in love with Jane. She had been trying to figure out the best way to tell her she didn't want to be only friends. She wanted to be her lover. She quickly goes to take a shower. When she finishes Maura jumps out . She dries off wraps the towel around herself. Getting the idea to fix her and Jane a light snack . Before she gets dressed still wearing the towel she starts walking to the guestroom . She wants to ask Jane real quick what she would like for a snack.

Jane is still in the shower trying to get the water to be colder . Her body was on fire thinking about Maura stretching and smiling at her doing yoga. She wanted the water freezing cold.

Jane hit the shower knob "Damn! Come on get colder."

Jane looks up and sees a new thing in the shower. A hand held shower head. Jane smirks thinking Maura had been using this not just to take a shower with but to really take a shower.

Jane making a deep throaty laugh. She picks it up turning it on. It has a powerful pulsing stream.

Jane growls out "Whoa! Yeah I know why you chose this one."

Jane looks around to make sure she was alone. She aims the shower head on her abs.

"Ooh yes that is nice Maura."

She slowly begins moving it down. She takes another look around. Jane moves her legs apart and raises one leg up on the edge of the tub. She moves the shower head down to her bellybutton feeling her core throbbing . She wanted so badly to move the ice cold pulsing water between her legs but stops.

Frustrated yells out "No, I can't do this . Maura is down the hall... naked in the shower. Ahhhh damn!"

Maura hears Jane's frustrated yells as she walks in the bathroom. She knocks on the wall beside the shower.

"Jane are you okay? I heard you yell something."

Jane jumps dropping the shower head down to the shower floor . She tries to cover herself with a small wash cloth even though Maura can't see her behind the shower curtain.

Nervous and shakily says "No I'm fine..I ..I ...the water was too cold. I yelled sorry to scare you."

Relieved Jane was okay "Oh good , I'm going to make us lunch . Would those fluff sandwiches be alright ?"

Still moving the little wash cloth around trying to figure what part of herself to cover."Yeah , yeah that will be fine. I'll be out soon."

"Take your time Jane. I'm leaving now."

Maura hears a noise then smiles . She realizes it's the water spraying loudly from the shower head on the shower floor.

Jane rushed through her shower . She got out quickly drying her body with one of Maura's big fluffy white towels. She finishes and wraps it around herself. She goes out and looks for some clothes she left here before on one of the many overnights she spent at Maura' s. But as she opens a drawer hears something and turns to look. She sees her Ma through the window . She is walking slowly toward the house. Jane not wanting to see her now. Because she remembers she told her she'd go shopping for dresses with her if she was off today. So Jane frantically goes to find Maura. Jane cinches the towel around her tightly and runs out.

"Maura! Quick we got to hide Ma is here."

Maura picks up a jar of Fluff and places it on the counter. She looks at Jane like she's crazy.

"What? Jane what are you talking..."

Jane grabs her arm and pulls her along walking . Jane's head looking back and forth and all around to find a quick place to hide. She squeezes a little too hard on Maura's arm.

"Ow! Jane why are we hiding from Angela?"

"She wants me to go dress shopping with her."

Maura laughs as she gets pulled around to the living room.

"It wouldn't kill you to get a few new dresses Jane."

"No but spending the whole day shopping with Ma would." Jane laughs and points to a closet.

Maura looks at the closet "No not that closet . I have my dry cleaning still in plastic in there."

Jane looks at her scrunching her face. Maura explains ," Well you'll get my dresses dirty if we go in there . The pantry next to the kitchen is better come on."

Jane grins and drags Maura to the pantry. She pushes Maura gently into the pantry. She quickly gets in and closes the door behind her.

Jane hears her Ma walking in the front door. She puts her finger to her lips and shushes Maura .

Whispers to Maura " She's coming this way."

Maura smiling whispers "This is ridiculous Jane. Just tell her you don't want to go... And don't shush me you know I hate that."

Jane nods then hears her Ma closer to the pantry. Afraid Maura will call out to her Ma. Jane panics and covers Maura's mouth with her hand an shushes her again.

Maura pulls her hand off her . Looks at her angrily . She moves her mouth closer to Jane's ear to whisper in her ear. Even though she wanted to yell at the top of her lungs not to shush her .

"Don't shush me"

Maura's lips lightly brush against Jane's ear as she pulls away . Both of them gasp as they are feeling their chemistry mixing together. Almost feeling like an electrical spark setting off between them.

Nervously Jane grins jokes , whispering " Well that was ...shocking."

Maura smiles looking down at Jane's towel. Jane smiles and looks at Maura who is still wearing her towel too. They awkwardly look back up at the same time and make eye contact.

Maura looks closer and sees that Jane's eyes are dilated . Then her eyes moved down to her breasts and stayed.

Jane nervously realizes she's staring and stops then quickly says ."Um … at least we won't starve. You have a few boxes of Girl Scout Cookies . Oh goody their tagalogs and samoas on the shelf behind you. But um Maura there is nothing else in here why?"

"I'm remodeling parts of the house. This is the first change I'm making. I want or really need a bigger pantry."

" Really hmmm? ...Oh Is it because my Ma lives in your guest house now. I bet she is feeding Frankie and Tommy all the time right? So you need more food."

Maura smiled and nodded .She moved closer to whisper in Jane's ear again.

"And she feeds you too Jane. So I need a lot more room to store food." Maura laughs out loud and quickly covers her mouth .

Jane mocks laughing like Maura. She then deadpans mouthing "Not funny."

Maura smiles reaches for a box of tagalongs. She takes it off the shelf opens it taking one out. Jane watches every movement wanting the cookie for herself. She could almost taste it as Maura slowly teased her bringing it to her mouth. Jane opened her mouth for her to feed her the cookie. Then Maura jerked it away and took a bite of the cookie herself.

Jane was frustrated and grabbed Maura by the wrist that was holding the cookie. They both smiling and struggling for the rest of the cookie. Jane won the battle sticking the cookie in her mouth. She happily chewed it as Maura watched her.

Maura pulled out another cookie from the box. She playfully waved it around Jane's face teasing her. Just as she was putting it in her mouth Jane snatched it from her. Jane quickly shoved the whole cookie in her mouth. Maura smacked her hand. Then she stood up on her tiptoes leaned over to whisper in her ear .

"You could've shared.."

They both stopped as they heard Angela walking in the kitchen. They both put a finger to their lips shushing each other. They listened as she walked back and forth rattling cabinet doors and pans. Jane looked at Maura she was shivering. Not wanting to risk talking and being found by her Ma. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura . She moved her hands up and down trying to warm her up. Maura shyly smiled up at Jane. She was startled at first until she realized what Jane was doing for her. Jane smiled back at her then hugged her. Maura hugged her back grabbed another cookie and offered it to Jane.

Jane smiles mouths "Thanks"

They hear the back door slam shut.

Jane whispers "Wait ..she has a bad habit of leaving stuff. She might come back. Let's give it a little while before we leave?"

They stand there holding one another. Maura is no longer shivering because she was cold. She was now shaking because she was getting so aroused being so close for so long to Jane. When she whispers in her ear Maura feels Jane's hot breath blowing against her ear. It was getting too much for her. She pushes away from Jane.

Softly Jane says "What's wrong ? Did you hear her coming back?"

"No , no I … I want another cookie."

Maura lies and turns as she feels herself getting hives. She reaches to get a cookie . Jane knows she is not telling the truth but doesn't know why.

Maura turns back facing Jane holding up the cookie. "I need another cookie. They are really yummy , aren't they ?"

Jane notices the hives breaking out on her chest. Plus she was still shivering. Jane pulls her close and holds her.

Jane kisses her on her forehead "You are just freezing in here , aren't you?"

"I guess kind of Jane."

Jane hugs her tighter. Maura decides she has to tell Jane how she feels about her now. This could be the perfect time she thought to herself.

Maura gathers together all her courage . "Jane?"

Jane pulls back looking at her. "What? You want to leave?"

Maura shakes her head no "No , I just need to tell you something."

"Oh okay shoot."

Maura laughs wishing it was that simple as just to say it. She looks up at Jane waiting for her to tell her. She focused on Jane's lips. They had a few cookie crumbs on them. Maura stared lustily at her them. She wanted nothing more in life than to lick or suck those crumbs off her . Jane felt her staring and nervously licked her lips. Seeing her lick her lips Maura thought telling her wasn't enough she had to show her.

"Jane would you close your eyes and kiss me on my forehead again?"

Jane shrugged "Um sure Maura. Now?"

Maura nodded "But close your eyes okay?"

Jane nodded and closed her eyes as she pulled her closer . Jane's lips approached Maura's forehead. Maura moved her head up and replaced her forehead with her lips. She kissed Jane .

Jane jumped and almost pulled away. But then she realized she was actually kissing Maura. They both began melting into the kiss. Not knowing whose lips were whose and not caring either way. Both of their breaths became more of a panting than of breathing. Until they had to break just for air. Both were shocked and surprised . Looking wide eyed at each other wondering if they had actually kissed each other. They just stared at one another breathing hard and both wanting more.

Maura looks up into Jane's now smoldering eyes and pleads her case breathlessly "I've wanted to kiss you for so long now. I … I think ..I hope you don't mind. I mean it didn't feel like you did , did you?" Maura nervously waits still staring at Jane's lips .

Jane smirks still breathing hard "I didn't mind at all. I've wanted to kiss you since the day I met you. C'mere let's do it again."

Jane pulls Maura closer and moves to kiss her again.

Maura puts her hand on Jane's chest stopping her "Wait ...I think we should maybe talk about it first."

Jane pulls her back laughing "Talk about what? Four lips pressing together . There talked about it come here now."

Jane starts kissing her . Maura half way tries to pull away from her. Instead Jane reaches pulls her towel off. Maura forgets about talking and reaches for Jane's towel. She pulls it off her and now they stand nude . As if magnetized their bodies crash back into holding one another. As soon as Maura feels Jane's heated skin on hers she shoves Jane up against the wall.

Jane feels a hot rush of liquid dripping between her legs. Maura kisses her harder forcing her tongue between Jane's willing lips. She then feels Maura grab both her hands and place them on her own breasts. Maura squeezes on top of Jane's hands making her squeeze her breasts. Jane takes over kneading and squeezing them . Maura now feels herself throbbing between her legs.

Jane keeps kissing Maura. But pushes herself away from the wall. She starts walking them together to press Maura up against the opposite wall. She pushes Maura to the wall. Jane moves down spreading kisses down to her breasts. She puts a nipple in her mouth and circles her tongue around it.

Maura moans as she grabs handfuls of Jane's hair in her hands. She presses her closer to her breasts.

Jane reaches up and pulls Maura down on the floor. Jane goes down on her knees pushes Maura down on her back on to the floor.

Jane giddy says smiling down admiring Maura nakedness "I can't believe this is really happening. Maura I've dreamed about us doing this for so long."

Maura smirks reaching up with her arms for Jane to fill them with. "Were you thinking about me in the shower with the new shower head?" Maura laughs.

Jane blushes her face turning blood red. "Maura!...well I thought about you but didn't ...you know." Jane embarrassed hung her head down.

"Come here Jane. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Why do you think I bought it? I always think about you with it?" Maura pulls Jane down on top of her and kisses her.

Jane pulls back grinning "You got that because of me?"

Maura nods yes while kissing Jane's neck.

Jane laughs looks at her "Your incredible...you always surprise me. God I love that and you."  
Jane throws her head into the nape of Maura's neck spreading kisses up and down. She explores the rest of her body with her hands like a sex starved teenager.

Maura tries to keep up and wraps her legs around Jane's back. She squeezes her pulling Jane as close as she possibly can against her. Their pulsing centers touch with Maura's last grip of her thighs around Jane. They both moan as Jane starts moving herself side to side against Maura. She moved until she heard the loudest spot Maura moaned and began rubbing herself faster against her. Maura moaned really loud. Jane put her hand over Maura's mouth to keep her a little quieter. Maura tried to be quiet but the way Jane was moving it was too hard. Jane stopped moving and Maura whimpered. Until Jane's hand moved down and slid her fingers through her soaking wet lips into her clit an began rubbing her.

Maura's body squirmed around underneath trying to get closer to Jane. She bumped into a shelf and a box of the samoas fell on top of her. The cookie crumbs spilled all over her body.

"Oh Jane wait ,let me brush these crumbs off me first."

Jane sat up smirks shaking her head no "No let me do it for you."

Jane smiled as she lowered her head to Maura's stomach. She stuck her tongue out as far as she could with Maura watching her. She began slowing licking the crumbs off of her. Maura's moans were even louder. Jane threw her face down on her stomach and began licking and chewing on the crumbs.

They hear something. Jane stops waits to hear if it was her Ma or not.

Maura didn't care she pulls Jane back down to her . "Oh no we're not stopping Jane. I've waited too long to get you this far."

Jane laughs and puts her finger against her lips . "Then you've got to be quiet just in case it's Ma."

Maura giggles and whispers "Okay but don't shush me ."

Jane starts cleaning off the crumbs with her tongue again. Maura moves her hand down Jane's body between her legs. She is met with a pool of hot liquid. She smiles and slides two fingers easily and slowly into Jane. She moans as Maura's fingers begin moving and curling inside her.

Maura takes her other hand and puts a finger against Jane's lips "Shhhh Jane , too loud."

Jane looks up at her smirking. She slides her hand back down between Maura's legs. She slides her two fingers inside Maura. She moans as loudly as Jane had moaned. They begin matching their strokes on each other in rhythm. Jane began thrusting faster as Maura grip with her legs got tighter on her. Maura kept up the speed on Jane. Their breathing began getting faster and louder than their moans. They were getting closer and closer.

When the pantry door flew open. Jane and Maura looked like they were deer caught in headlights. They were completely still and quiet.

Jane covered her eyes because the light was too bright for her.

"Who's there? Ma is that you?"

Maura scrambled trying to cover herself with a towel. She then grabbed the other towel and covered up Jane.

A booming familiar voice "Jane Clementine Rizzoli what do you think...Oh Maura! I didn't know it was you. Sorry I'll , I'll...um I'll just close this back."

Jane focuses sees it's her mother . "Ma! Just leave shut the door. Go , go on quit staring . God Ma!"

"Sorry, sorry Maura I'm going back to the guest house now."

"Ma just go, shut the door!" Angela leaves closes the door.

"I'm sorry Maura about my Ma. God she just stood there looking at us."

Maura sits up takes the towel off Jane. Then Maura takes her towel off of herself. She picks up the box of cookies takes one out.

She holds the tagalong up to Jane. In a sultry voice asks "Would you like a Girl Scout Cookie?

Jane smirks nodding her head yes . Jane wraps her arms around Maura. "God I love cookies."

.

.

. A/N – thanks for reading!


End file.
